The stimulus control of behaviors associated with particular schedules of reinforcement can be only partially appreciated, and oftentimes even misunderstood, if these schedule associated behaviors are viewed out of the total conditioning context of which they are a part. The author's research to date has led to the development of a composite-stimulus control model analysis of additive, suppressive and response averaging resultants when stimuli are compounded. This model generated a schema that permits the clear isolation of those training variables that contribute to the stimulus control developed to the component parts of multielement schedules of reinforcement. The investigation of the influence that rate and reinforcement (preference) relations between components of a multiple schedule, signalled by the on-off states of discriminative stimuli, have on the control exerted by each component inclusively states the problem. Additionally, the contribution of past conditioning history to stimulus control generated by current rate-reinforcement relations between schedule components will be explored within positive reinforcement paradigms, avoidance schedules and conditioned suppression. Particular attention is being focused upon those (1) stimulus control processes operating that produce nonadaptive behavioral resultants when avoidance or punishment associated stimuli are compounded, and (2) procedures that might develop an avoidance or conditioned suppression extinguished stimulus into a conditioned inhibitor of these responses when compounded with still active avoidance or suppression stimuli respectively.